


It feels so good to be finally yours

by Gloredhel



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Beds, Boy Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, No Smut, Post-Season/Series, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloredhel/pseuds/Gloredhel
Summary: Simon and Jeremy just had sex for very first time and now all they want to do is staying in bed forever (promises made to mum sometimes have to be broken, after all).Or after sex Siremy fluff fest.





	It feels so good to be finally yours

“So...how do you feel?”  
  
Jeremy interlaced his fingers with Simon's, who was lying beside him in his bed, naked and half covered by the bed sheets. Gazing into each other's eyes, they were just inches apart, but still their bodies touched lightly and this feeling sent a shiver down his spine and made him realize for real what had just happened.  
  
He had had sex with Simon. Their very first time, in every way. And now the afterglow feeling was so good he couldn't explain it with words.  
  
Simon squeezed Jeremy's hand, without taking his eyes off of him. “Lucky...and loved. Lucky because it happened with the most amazing guy I've ever known, who happens to be my boyfriend, and loved because, well...nobody has ever made me feel this way before and I don't mean just, you know...physically. It's in everything you do, even in the way you're looking at me right now,” he smiled, eyes sparkling. He wondered if Jeremy, being so close, could hear his heart beating like a drum. “What about you?”  
  
“Happy. Actually, the happiest I've ever been,” he beamed.  
  
Simon opened his eyes widely. “More than when you met that terrifying Ratatouille rat at Disneyworld when you were six?”  
  
“Remy is not terrifying!” Jeremy dropped Simon's hand and punched him on his arm, laughing. Then he became serious again. “But yes, even if that was awesome, nothing” - he gently caressed Simon's cheek - “compares to this. To us. I really mean it.”  
  
Simon smiled and leaned in to kiss him: a long, slow kiss, like he wanted to make it last forever. Entangling his legs with Jeremy's, the warmth of his skin felt like burning, but it was beautiful, so much that he wished he never had to leave that bed.  
  
“And” - Jeremy pulled away with a smile - “reality is way better than dreaming, you know?”  
  
Simon lied back in the pillow. “Is it?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean it's one thing to dream it and quite another to do it for real, with you actually here and not just in my head, like I don't have to imagine stuff and – why are you looking at me like that? You seem upset!”  
  
Simon shook his head, trying to play it cool. “Upset? No, I'm not, I mean why should I, I know it happens to imagine such things.”   
  
“Has it ever happened to you?”  
  
“To me? Well, uhm...no, no...” Simon felt his cheeks heating up and looked away, smoothing out the sheets to keep his hands occupied; but even though Jeremy had said nothing, he knew his eyes were stuck on him and this surely wasn't helping with avoid blushing. Or denying. So, after a while, he gave up. “Okay, well, maybe it did, uhm...once. Or twice. Or more. BUT I didn't do that exactly on purpose, because I was asleep and...” Great. Now he was red as a tomato.  
  
“It still counts! What did you dream of?” he whispered in Simon's ear, making him shiver. The tickling of his warm breath drove him nuts.  
  
“It's not, it's not a big deal, you know,” Simon stammered, shrugging.  
  
Jeremy rubbed his nose against Simon's cheek, eyes closed. “I still want to know...” He was dying to know, actually.  
  
Simon chuckled. “Okay, uhm...well once was, uhm, not sex, you know...just kissing. We were in my room, lying on my bed and all we did was kissing: long, soft, deep kisses, for hours and hours. On the lips, hands, neck...”  
  
Jeremy began kissing his neck, slowly getting to his mouth. “Like this?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, just...we were fully clothed.”  
  
“See? I was right then, reality is better than dreams,” he said and then put his hand on Simon's hip, pressing his body against him and kissing him on the lips. They were both sweaty and with ruffled hair; he loved Simon when he was tidy, wearing those tartan shirts and good-boy-sweaters, but this way? How couldn't he love such perfection?  
  
They kept going for a while, then Jeremy pulled away, lying on his side and leaning his head on his fist. “What about the other dreams? Always kisses only?”  
  
Simon felt his cheeks burning again. “Uhm, no, actually...something...more happened. I think.”  
  
“What do you mean, you think? You dreamed it, you should know.”   
  
“Yeah, just...it happened some time ago and I don't remember that well...” but he did remember, he certainly did. Only saying what he had imagined doing with Jeremy out loud felt quite awkward, yes, even though he had just had sex with him.   
  
“And there's no chance you can recover your memory? I'd _reallllly_ like to know the more part,” he said with a mischievous look.  
  
“Well, I do remember I was quite freaked out, though, I couldn't even look at my parents in the eye at breakfast,” he laughed.  
  
At the word parents Jeremy tensed a little. “And...uhm...you aren't now, are you? I mean you're not sorry or something, now that it happened - not that you seemed so, earlier, when we...you know...” he blushed, with a titter. He didn't regret anything of what had happened, of course, and Simon didn't seem to either. He had been the one starting the whole thing a few hours before, actually, when it was him, Jeremy, the one afraid of rushing things; nevertheless, he suddenly needed to hear a confirmation from him.  
  
“Sorry? Why?” Simon furrowed his brows, lying on his back.  
  
Jeremy sat up and sighed. He fiddled with the bed sheets for a while, nervously, then said, looking down: “I don't know, are you sure you don't feel great because it's just happened and the moment is still fresh, but then you're going home and you'll think about it and regret it because...because of your family and...”  
  
“Hey...” Simon sat up too and took Jeremy's hand. “I'm not sorry for having sex with you and I'll never be. And the more I'll think about it, the more I'll want to do it again...and again...” Simon looked up through the lashes, flirty. Jeremy met his eyes and couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
  
“It's been a while since we’ve been together now, and I couldn't be more sure that this is who I am. I'm not going back to feel guilty or ashamed for it, my dad can say whatever he wants,” Simon went on. “We waited, you waited for me to be ready to take this step...if I did it, it's because I really wanted to. No regrets.”  
  
Jeremy nodded. “I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry...”  
  
“No, it's okay, I get it. I mean, I asked myself the same thing, so...” Simon leaned in to rest his forehead on Jeremy's, closing his eyes. “Are we good, now?” he murmured, gently brushing Jeremy's nose.  
  
“Mmh-mmh,” Jeremy hummed, before grabbing Simon's lips. Softly at first, almost shily, but it quickly changed and became eager, yearning. The sudden tiredness he had felt before was making way to euphoria and, once again, excitement. His heart started racing. Simon clutched him and Jeremy pushed him so he could lay down. Second round was going to be even better than the first, he thought.  
  
Simon felt Jeremy's hands all over him, scratching, rubbing, nipping. Now and then he stopped and looked up at him with a spark in his eyes, lustful and yet with purity and devotion. And the kisses...each one was like an electric charge and they burned, heating him all.  
  
The touch of Jeremy's fingertips slowly running through his thigh made him moan; Jeremy, being on top, had more freedom to tease him and Simon wanted to pay him back, so rolling over they flipped. He started kissing Jeremy's chest and then downwards, leisurely, with a smirk. Jeremy grabbed the bed sheets, but, feeling things were about to get serious down there, he reached out for the bed table to get the condoms.  
  
Simon followed him with his eyes and noticed in passing that the alarm clock read past midnight. It fleshed through his mind that he had promised his mother – who was out of town with Robert and Emma, visiting some relatives – to get home before midnight, after hanging out with Jeremy. He hadn't even realized so much time had passed since he had come to Jeremy's house for dinner (and the unplanned after dinner).  
  
He resumed kissing Jeremy's stomach. “Time flies with you, Jer,” he said between kisses.  
  
“Uh?” he panted, trying to rip a condom's wrapper.  
  
“I didn't even realize it was this late.”  
  
Jeremy looked at him. “What the hell are you talking about? Shut up and keep going...” he chuckled, but he couldn't finish opening the condom because Simon kissed him on the lips and he had to close his eyes.  
  
“We can't use these if you don't let me—”   
  
“Actually, I'm not sure we have time for that. Again.” Simon murmured, pulling away.  
  
Jeremy gazed at him, kind of surprised. “What? Why?”  
  
“It's late, I was supposed to be home already...”  
  
“Who said so? Anyway it's not late.”  
  
“But I've promised my mum - “  
  
Jeremy snorted. “Your mum isn't at home waiting for you, no one is...now, c'mon...” and he tried to resume what they were doing, but Simon couldn't stop talking, it seemed.  
  
“I know, but I promised –”  
  
“What about me? Do you really want to leave me alone?” he fluttered his eyelashes and Simon suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to keep his promise anymore.  
  
“Not really, no...” he admitted. Damn, those blue eyes were going to kill him, one day.  
  
“Then stay. Please...”  
  
Simon sighed; it was already difficult to resist Jeremy's pleas in a normal situations, but now that he was lying under him naked and all disheveled it was absolutely impossible.   
  
“Please, Si! Think about waking up together! Morning cuddles are my specialty, too.”  
  
“Are they?” Simon laughed.  
  
“Yep.” Jeremy nodded. “Really, I want you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes. Do you?”  
  
Simon stared at him. “Me too,” he replied, his heart doing what was very similar to a little dance in his chest at the idea of waking up next to Jeremy and maybe even stay in bed all day; his parents were supposed to come back in the late evening and Jeremy's on Sunday, while his brother was on holiday with his girlfriend, coming back in a week. No one would have disturbed them and the outlook was pretty exciting.  
  
“So, is it a yes? Are you staying?”  
  
Simon smiled. “Yes.” And Jeremy immediately cupped his face with his hands and kissed him, happy.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
“Not so good, if you made me disobey to my mum...” Simon laughed, “You're a bad influence on me, Jer...” he added, running his finger on Jeremy's chest, slowly and softly.  
  
“Oh, I can do better...” he smirked and pulled the bed sheets over both of them. Simon giggled; he couldn't be happier about that.

* * *

Hours later, Jeremy was still awake. He liked to sleep with curtain open, so the moonlight could illuminate his room; it had started one night when he was five or six, because he was afraid of the dark and the baby light he had wasn't enough.   
  
He had grown up and the fear had gone away, but the habit had stayed and he kept sleeping like that every time the moon was shining and visible from his windows. Moonlight made everything almost magic.  
  
Just like that night, when its glow rested on his boyfriend allowing Jeremy to look at him despite the darkness; Simon was there with him for the first time ever and the idea was keeping Jeremy awake, like he didn't want to close his eyes and find out it had been another dream.  
  
But it was real; he cocked his head and looked at Simon peacefully resting on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep in his arms and Jeremy couldn't help but get moved at the thought of Simon feeling safe and trusting him that way. The warmth of his calm breath was like a caress on his skin.  
  
He gently stroked Simon's hair, trying not to wake him up.  
  
“You're my prince, you know?” he whispered. “And I love you.”  
  
Jeremy didn't know if he had heard him in his sleep, but Simon held him even tighter in response.

* * *

The morning after, Simon woke up, but lingered with eyes closed; he remembered where he was and sighed, as his mind slowly recollected the past hours; everything he – they – had experienced was still vivid, enough to make him euphoric and in a good mood. A cuddling mood, especially.  
  
Usually it was Jeremy who liked to start the cuddling whenever (and wherever) they were alone and Simon knew he always woke up quite early, but there was no movement coming from the other side of the bed, so maybe he was still sleeping?   
  
He stretched and turned, rubbing the sheets and reaching for his boyfriend.  
  
“Hey, sleepyhead...wake up, c'mon...”  
  
But there was no one on the other side. He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that not only Jeremy had woken up already, but he had even got out of bed.  
  
He sat up, with a snort. Jeremy had left him alone to do who knows what, after having promised a very different awakening. He really wanted to find out where his boyfriend was, and he’d better have a convincing explanation!  
  
He pulled the sheets aside and got out of bed. He picked up his boxer shorts and put them on, then looked for his shirt (he hadn't paid much attention to where it had dropped when Jeremy had got it off of him, the night before) and eventually spotted it at the foot of the bed, on the floor.  
  
He went to pick it up, but beside it he saw Jeremy's light blue t-shirt and without too much thinking he decided to put that on, instead. He liked to wear Jeremy's clothes and that was even his favorite t-shirt because it matched with his eyes.  
  
Then he went downstairs and, hearing noises coming from the kitchen, he saw Jeremy was there indeed, humming a song and busy with preparing breakfast, unaware of Simon's staring at him from the doorway.  
  
Simon crossed his arms and leaned against the jamb. “If I had to wake up alone, I could have done it in my bed, too.”  
  
Jeremy jumped and turned; he looked like a child caught with its fingers in the jam pot.  
  
“Simon! You're awake!”  
  
“Yes, and it wasn't nice to see you weren't next to me.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up and...and then I thought I could surprise you with breakfast in bed...I was almost done, you see?” and he moved aside showing a tray laid on the counter with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, orange juice and even a little vase with a red gerbera in it. A whipped cream spray can was beside it and also an opened bag of cookies with a small empty plate.  
  
“Oh,” Simon said. It would have been a nice surprise indeed, he thought. “But what about the morning cuddles which you said were your specialty?” he raised his eyebrows, hands on his hips.  
  
“Well...” Jeremy moved closer, flirty and put his hands around Simon's waist. “after having breakfast, we would have stayed in bed and – is this my t-shirt?” he frowned.  
  
“Uh, yes. Do you mind?”  
  
“Of course not, you know I like you with my clothes on.”  
  
“I like you without 'em,” he leaned in to kiss him, hands around his neck. Jeremy was wearing bermuda shorts only and if it were up to Simon, he would have always let him go around like that when they were together (and alone. He wasn't for everyone to see, just his).   
  
Jeremy pulled away. “Me too, I mean I like you with and without 'em and not just my clothes, yours too, I wasn't saying –”  
  
“I know what you meant.” Simon chortled and pecked him on the lips. He was so damn adorable.  
  
“Okay, uhm...since you're here, why don't we sit? There's no use in going upstairs anymore, you got me!” he said with a laugh, then began getting the stuff out of the tray and putting it on the table; he was a little sorry that his surprise had been spoiled, though.   
  
Simon got closer and took his hand, stopping him. “It's too bad, it was such a nice surprise...so why don't we pretend I didn't see anything and start all over again? Like we go back upstairs, in bed...” they were now inches apart and Simon was staring at him. Jeremy felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and it got worse when Simon started brushing his arm gently, without taking his gorgeous brown eyes off of him. “I pretend I'm still asleep, you wake me up, so I can have my cuddles and then you can bring up the tray.”  
  
“And you'll act surprised?” Jeremy's face brightened up, giggling. It was a silly idea, but he liked it.  
  
“I'm a great actor, you always say that.”  
  
“Oh, it's going to be perfect, then.”  
  
“And after that, maybe we can do more than just snuggle, while we're at it...” he whispered in his ear.  
  
Jeremy cackled. “Ahhhh, I knew there was some other reason!”  
  
“You go around shirtless, it's not my fault!” Simon laughed. “Anyway it's a very -“ Simon hugged him around his waist and kissed him on his shoulder “- very -“ another kiss, on his collarbone “- good reason, don't you think? Kinda an upgrade,” and the kisses slowly moved up to his neck.  
  
Jeremy tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “There's no need to convince me, you know I can't say no to you – oh,” he couldn't hold a gasp; Simon was getting really into those kisses.  
  
“Just in case...” he nibbled his ear.  
  
“Okay, got it, let's go.” He took him by his hand and dragged him towards the stairs. Another second and he would have taken Simon's few clothes off right there and his bedroom was way more comfortable. “You're going to be the death of me, Si.”  
  
“I assure you it will be worth it.”  
  
Jeremy looked at him and Simon winked.  
  
It already was, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut, but I had this "after" in mind for a while and obviously it ended up being 100% fluff. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and as always kudos and comments are very appreciated 😊


End file.
